Shikigami
by flor do deserto
Summary: Suspirando ele fechou a mão, aproximando aquele bonequinho ao peito, junto ao coração. —Eu te amo Kagome. — murmurou.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shikigami.**

 **.**

 **.**

Em um pequeno vilarejo humano da era feudal Japonesa um meio youkai de cabelos prateados marchava mais do que um pouco invocado, levando nos ombros a carcaça de um gigantesco youkai.

—Mas que maldição! — praguejou.

—Calma Inuyasha, não sei por que está tão zangado assim, até que os aldeões nos pagaram bem para exterminar esse youkai... — comentou Miroku, que caminhava ao seu lado.

—Não é esse o problema! — respondeu brusco — É Kagome!

—Kagome? — surpreendeu-se Miroku — Mas como vocês podem ter brigado se faz dias que ela nem sequer para em casa...

—Esse é que é o problema! — o interrompeu — Ela só fica pra cima e pra baixo treinando com aquela velhota da Kaede e nunca para em casa! Parece até que voltamos aos tempos quando caçávamos os fragmentos e de repente ela me dizia que ia voltar para seu mundo e eu não podia ir vê-la por alguns dias, _ou semanas_ , porque tinha que estudar para as provas. Feh!

—Ah entendi. — o amigo deu um sorriso sabido — Então você só está com saudades dela!

—Cala a boca monge! — o meio youkai respondeu marchando à frente.

Mas não negou o comentário.

—Feh! Eu não entendo! Por que é que aquela velhota teve que escolher justo agora para querer uma sucessora? Ela não está um pé mais próximo da cova do que estava nos três anos em que Kagome não pôde voltar!

Inuyasha reclamou com Sango dois dias mais tarde, de cima do galho de uma árvore que era para as gêmeas pestinhas dela não alcançarem a ele e ás suas orelhas, e o pior é que elas tinham passado o mau hábito de puxar as suas orelhas para o terceiro pestinha também.

—E se ela queria uma aprendiza tem uma menina morando na sua casa, agora mesmo!

—Bem, é óbvio que a vovó Kaede queria treinar Kagome. — Sango, que estava logo abaixo, à beira do rio dando banho nas crianças respondeu;

—E precisa ficar com ela o dia todo?! — reclamou inconformado.

— As sacerdotisas geralmente treinam desde muito cedo, mas a Kagome veio de outra era, ela tem que treinar muito para recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

—Mas por que justo Kagome?! — ele reclamou.

—Por causa do grande poder dela. — Sango respondeu sem hesitar.

—Feh! Como se o poder dela fosse mesmo tudo isso que vocês dizem! Ela só lança umas flechas purificadoras de nada e daí? Não é uma coisa tão grande assim! E todo mundo a bajulando assim só vai deixar ela toda convencida, e aí um dia vai acabar virando comida de youkai...!

—Senta!

Veio a ordem repentina que jogou Inuyasha ao chão com grande estrondo.

—Kagome, sua maldita... — resmungou erguendo o rosto da terra — Desde quando está aí?

Parada de pé em frente a ele, com suas habituais roupas de sacerdotisa — que há muito tempo haviam substituído suas roupas de colegial — Kagome mantinha as mãos nos quadris e um semblante carregado de irritação.

—Então meu poder não é grande coisa?! Então eu só lanço umas flechas purificadoras de nada?! Então eu estou ficando muito convencida de mim mesma?! — repetia zangada, pelo jeito não estava ali há muito tempo, mas há tempo suficiente — Ora Inuyasha, seu idiota! E eu que tinha pedido uma folga à vovó Kaede para poder passar o dia com você! Mas pelo jeito não posso me dar a esse luxo, porque meu poder não é lá grande coisa ainda!

—Espere Kagome! Kagome! Onde você está indo?!

Inuyasha chamou já se levantando para correr atrás da garota que se afastava a passos zangados.

—É melhor eu voltar a treinar! — Kagome respondeu irritada — Preciso melhorar rápido, se não nunca se sabe quando posso acabar virando comida de youkai!

—Ei Kagome eu estou dizendo para esperar! Droga Kagome volte aqui! Maldição mulher me escute quando eu estiver falando com você!

Inuyasha reclamava seguindo Kagome, e saltando várias vezes para se por a frente dela, mas sendo ignorado todas as vezes.

—Mamãe. — o filho mais novo de Sango a chamou — Por que o Inuyasha-nii-chan e a Kagome-nee-chan estão sempre brigando?

Sango riu.

—Eles são assim desde que os conheço. — respondeu — Inuyasha não é muito bom em expressar o que sente e Kagome não tem muita paciência com isso. Mas não ligue, querido, eles se amam de verdade...

Ao longe ouviram o sonoro comando irritado de Kagome:

—Senta!

Pelo resto do dia Kagome voltou ao treinamento, tal como disse que faria, e Inuyasha não a viu mais até a noite, quando ela retornou para casa, mas só para arrumar suas coisas e dizer que no dia seguinte precisaria acordar cedo, pois sairia numa viagem de alguns dias com vovó Kaede.

—Uma viagem?! Como assim?! — Inuyasha reclamou.

—São só alguns dias Inuyasha, uns três no máximo... Cinco ou seis se você contar o tempo que levaremos para ir e voltar. — Kagome respondeu — Vou levar vovó Kaede para conhecer Jineji, assim eles podem trocar conhecimentos sobre ervas e eu posso aumentar meus próprios conhecimentos também. Ainda tem muito que preciso aprender.

—Eu vou com vocês. — ele disse de prontidão.

—Não, não vai.

Kagome negou para seu espanto.

—Por que não?!

—É só uma viagem curta Inuyasha e essa região têm estado bem mais pacifica nos últimos anos, nós vamos ficar bem, não precisamos de escolta.

—Mas...!

—Ou você acha que eu não dou conta?

Kagome lançou a ele um olhar incisivo e Inuyasha calou-se, imediatamente percebendo que se tratava de uma armadilha — e o menor deslize provavelmente o poria para dormir fora de casa.

Ainda assim ele tentou falar:

—Vocês com certeza vão precisar de alguém para carregar as coisas.

—Não será preciso. — ela o descartou — Vamos levar pouca coisa, e também estaremos levando um cavalo.

—Mas eu ainda acho que eu deveria...

—Boa noite Inuyasha. — ela interrompeu deitando-se de costas para ele e cobrindo-se.

Inuyasha piscou.

—O que? Kagome...!

—Boa noite Inuyasha.

—Kagome...!

—Eu disse _boa noite Inuyasha. —_ repetiu pela ultima vez, lançando um olhar de aviso ao marido por cima do ombro.

Inuyasha calou-se paralisado e, depois de algum tempo suspirou desistindo deitando-se ao seu lado e a puxando para abraçá-la enquanto dormia.

No dia seguinte Kagome saiu cedo de manhã com vovó Kaede e não havia sinal de Inuyasha em canto algum, mas ele estava por perto, é claro, escondendo-se aqui e ali ele as seguia, certo de que não havia problema em segui-las só para garantir que ficaria tudo bem... Desde que Kagome não soubesse de nada, é claro.

Mas menos de um quilometro depois de terem abandonado o vilarejo, Kagome, obviamente já prevendo as atitudes do meio youkai, gritou o mais alto que pôde:

—Senta!

E sorriu satisfeita ao ouvir o baque de Inuyasha no chão em algum lugar lá atrás e as maldições furiosas praguejadas por ele.

Menos de cem passos depois ela voltou a repetir o comando, apenas para ouvir novamente as reclamações furiosas de Inuyasha, e assim continuou fazendo até que, na sétima vez, não ouviu mais nada e confirmou que ele havia finalmente desistido de segui-las.

—Finalmente ele desistiu! — exclamou.

—Não deveria se zangar tanto com ele Kagome. — vovó Kaede aconselhou de cima do cavalo que montava, pois do contrário o seu caminhar lento apenas as atrasariam — Ele só está preocupado, sabe?

Já Kagome, por sua vez, seguia a viagem caminhando, um cavalo havia lhe sido oferecido também, mas ela o recusara, afinal já caminhara muito na época da busca pelos fragmentos das jóias — e ainda que não tivesse sua bicicleta ou Inuyasha ali para levá-la ela ficaria bem, o vilarejo de Jineji não ficava tão longe assim.

—Eu sei vovó Kaede. — ela suspirou — Mas é que Inuyasha está sempre tão preocupado comigo... Eu quero mostrar a ele que não sou tão inútil assim, que também sou capaz de me cuidar, que ele não vai precisar me proteger para o resto da vida.

Afinal fora justamente por sua incapacidade de se proteger que eles haviam se colocado em tantos problemas, ela precisava ficar mais forte.

—Eu acho que ele não se incomodaria de protegê-la pelo resto da vida, muito pelo contrário. — a anciã opinou. — Mas não é só isso Kagome, ele também quer ficar perto de você, agora que são casados isso é natural, especialmente depois daqueles três anos que ficaram separados uns dois anos atrás, ele ia lhe esperar ao lado do poço a cada três dias, sabe?

—Eu sei, eu sei vovó Kaede, eu também senti falta dele.

—Pois então, filha, que mal há em ele querer está sempre por perto de você? Você também não o quer por perto?

Kagome ficou calada, caminhando pensativa, é verdade que ela queria aprender a irar-se por si mesma, mas não havia motivo para agir de maneira tão irritadiça com Inuyasha, ela nem sequer lembrava mais porque estava tão zangada com ele.

—Aquela bruxa! — Inuyasha exclamou zangado sentado na janela de sua casa, com os braços cruzados — Ela mandou-me sentar tantas vezes que agora me doem as costas! Ai, e meus ombros!

—Vocês dois são incríveis. — Miroku riu balançando a cabeça, sentado no chão do lado de fora da cabana logo ao lado da janela. — Você fica aí todo ranzinza porque não pode estar com Kagome o dia inteiro, como tenho certeza que queria, e Kagome zanga-se contigo por ser tão insistente, mesmo que ela tenha coisas a fazer, e aí acabam os dois passando mais tempo separados do que deviam, porque são duas cabeças dura. Parece até que nada mudou desde cinco anos atrás quando íamos todos em busca dos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. — ele olhou sério para a palma da mão direita, como se relembrasse também na maldição que carregava naquela época, mas por fim encolheu os ombros e disse — Deviam apenas dizer que se amam e pronto.

—Feh! Eu já disse que a amo! — Inuyasha se defendeu — Mais de uma vez até! E ela também já me disse isso!

—É?

—É.

—Recentemente? — o monge arqueou a sobrancelha.

Inuyasha calou-se, a última vez que dissera que a amava... Fora uns vinte dias atrás... Talvez mais, quando os dois foram juntos aquela cachoeira... E antes disso...

—Feh. —disse por fim — Eu não preciso dizer a ela que a amo o tempo todo, ela já sabe disso.

—Tudo bem, façam como quiserem. — Miroku respondeu levantando-se com um encolher de ombros — Mas eu estou indo para casa para ficar com a minha esposa e filhos, e dizer a eles o quanto eu os amo.

—Feh. — Inuyasha virou a cara.

E ali naquela janela ficou até, sem perceber, adormecer.

Até que, algumas horas depois, já tarde da noite, acordou e ainda de olhos fechados franziu o cenho, movendo as orelhas ao ouvir o farfalhar de papel, era lua cheia naquela noite e assim quando ele abriu os olhos pôde ver claramente sob a luz do luar que entrava por aquela janela aberta, onde antes ele dormia, um pedaço de papel entrar voando por debaixo da porta, a princípio achou que fosse apenas um pedaço de papel qualquer, mas enquanto observava aquele papelzinho voou e rodopiou pelo ar, sem que houvesse qualquer brisa ali dentro, e então voou até o futon estendido no chão que ele dividia com Kagome, sobrevoando em círculos por ali como se procurasse por alguma coisa e, diante dos olhos de Inuyasha, repentinamente fez uma curva e voou direto para sua direção.

E surpreso ele o capturou entre os dedos.

Olhando-o com atenção aquilo não era um simples pedacinho de papel qualquer, era um bonequinho.

E enquanto Inuyasha o observava, ainda tentando descobrir o que diabos era aquilo o bonequinho na palma de sua mão explodiu numa pequena cortina de fumaça fazendo um som de "POP", surpreendendo Inuyasha, e quando a fumaça se dissipou bem ali, na palma de sua mão, estava uma pequenina Kagome em miniatura sentada.

—Kagome? — perguntou com olhos arregalados.

A Kagome em miniatura sorriu para ele.

—Oi Inuyasha.

—Como você...? O que...? Você fez um shikigami?!

—Pois é. — a Kagome pequenininha sorriu, e Inuyasha juntou a outra mão á primeira, deixando-as em concha para dar maior apoio a ela. — Viu só? Eu estou melhorando.

Inuyasha comprimiu os lábios.

—Kagome, sobre o que eu disse antes de os seus poderes não serem grande coisa... Eu...

A mini Kagome ergueu uma mão.

—Está tudo bem Inuyasha, não estou mais zangada. — e baixando a cabeça, como que parecendo envergonhada disse — Na verdade eu queria te pedir desculpas também, não deveria ter me zangado com você, e eu... Hã...

Ela cambaleou de lado, apoiando-se com as mãos para não cair.

—Ei! Kagome o que você tem?! — Inuyasha perguntou de repente preocupado e até mesmo se esquecendo de que aquela que estava ali nas palmas de suas mãos sequer era a Kagome verdadeira, e sim apenas uma pequena boneca criada por ela.

—Desculpe. — a pequena Kagome sorriu sem jeito, falando com lentidão ao levantar a cabeça — Eu... Acho que gastei energia demais para criar este shikigami, fazê-lo voar até aqui... E mantê-lo por todo esse tempo.

—Idiota! — Inuyasha arregalou os olhos — Não se esforce tanto desse jeito só por uma coisa dessas!

—Mas não era apenas isso, eu também queria vê-lo! — ela afirmou, olhando-o com olhinhos suplicantes — Você não queria me ver?

Corado Inuyasha respondeu:

—É claro que eu queria te ver bruxa! Mas...! —Suspirando ele baixou a cabeça. — Você não devia se esforçar tanto, eu não quero que nada te aconteça. Eu te amo Kagome.

A pequenina Kagome sorriu, e erguendo as mãos para tocar o rosto de Inuyasha respondeu:

—Eu também te amo Inuyasha.

Fechando os olhos Inuyasha aceitou o beijo que ela lhe oferecia e, por um momento, pôde realmente acreditar que Kagome estava ali, não aquela pequenina Shikigami feita por ela, mas ela mesma, em tamanho real e em pessoa.

Até que ouviu o "POP" novamente, como o som que Shippou fazia em suas transformações, e abrindo os olhos viu a fumaça que se dissipava em suas mãos, deixando para trás apenas um simples bonequinho de papel.

Suspirando ele fechou a mão, aproximando aquele bonequinho ao peito, junto ao coração.

—Eu te amo Kagome. — murmurou e olhando para a lua cheia prometeu — E vou te dizer isso de novo pessoalmente quando voltar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fim.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Para quem estiver curioso, "Shikigami" é um tipo de familiar (criatura mágica que nos auxilia) muito comum no folclore japonesa, ele pode ser criado, como foi o caso deste da oneshort, nascido — como no anime Kamisama Hajimemashita, onde Nanami ganha um ovo de onde nasce uma macaquinho — ou ser um ser com quem se forma um contrato, eles também são bastante presentes no anime Inuyasha, como os carregadores de alma de Kikyou, os insetos venenosos de Naraku, a serpente da bruxa Tsubaki e muitos outros mais.**

 **Mas então... Será que ficou fofinha o bastante? E talvez... Eu mereça reviews? 3**


End file.
